Flat Cap
by ShiroScarletZice
Summary: "Hideous" was all that Gray could say for the brown flat cap Erza was wearing today. AU


**An AU story which means OOC-ness ensues. This is actually a piece of our chaptered story that we will publish, ****_If_****- we get good feedbacks from this one-shot. If you're asking why it is friendship and not romance is because in this story Gray and Erza haven't really realize that they are potential to be loving couples. **

**Please enjoy this one-shot GrayZa piece and tell us if we should post the whole story.**

**Sorry for any mistakes ^_^**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

**-Flat Cap-**

Erza Scarlet was walking along Fiore High's hallway with her new flat cap on. She needs to return the book she borrowed from Gray yesterday and now she is making her way to Gray's locker. She just hopes that he'll be there.

As if god had answered her pray, Gray was there standing by his locker, collecting some books.

"Good morning Fullbuster." Erza greeted.

Gray turned around casually and gave away his lazy smile. "Hey Erza, what brings you here to meet your favorite male friend."

Erza snorted. "_Favorite?_ Sorry, my favorite male friend would be my future husband. I think your somewhere between number 2 to 95 in my male friend list."

"And who would that _future husband_ of yours be, hmm?" Gray nonchalantly asked while pulling out his chemistry book from his locker.

"Someone else than you, I guess. Oh yeah, here" Erza hands out a blue note book with the word 'Biology' written with a permanent marker on the front cover. "Your handwriting is terrible. I could hardly read it."

Without hesitation, Gray grabbed the book and threw it in his locker. "Einstein had bad handwriting too you know. Bad handwriting is a sign that one day; I'll be a famous scientist like him." He said proudly with his head held up.

"Where did you get that info?"

"Myself." With that, Gray earned a playful punch on the arm from the red head. "Ouch"

Erza chuckled softly with her hand covering her mouth. "You deserve it, _Einstein_."

"Whatever." Gray rolled his eyes and shut his locker.

"Fullbuster," Erza called out.

"Yes"

"You like my new hat." She gestured to her brown flat cap.

Gray just stared at it for a second than walked away. "Hideous" He said bluntly.

"What did you mean by hideous?" Erza chased the raven haired.

"Hideous means ugly and what I meant by _hideous_ is that you look _ugly_ with that thing on top of you. Remove it."

"It's not ugly! My aunt bought it for me. I can't simply –not wear- a gift from her!"

"Did your aunt ask you to wear it today?"

Erza shook her head. "No"

"Then maybe she just gave it to you, for _you_ to give it to someone else to wear."

"That's rude!"

"Not to me"

"Grr…" Erza was getting annoyed by him. She walked faster and was now in front of Gray.

"Ooo~… Erza's mad. I'm so scared." Gray teasingly said with his sarcastic tone.

No response from her.

"Come on Erza. Don't be like that."

Still no response.

Gray sighed deeply. "Alright,"He pulled the back of Erza's blouse making her stop and quickly turned around.

"What was that f-"Before she could finish, Gray's hand was on her head, well the hat to be exact.

"It looks hideous on you because it doesn't suit you. The hat will cover your beautiful scarlet head and it'll hide away your true self." Gray carefully removed the brown flat cap and threw it to the floor. "You look better without it." He then gave her his warm smile.

She was looking into his dark blue eyes with her hazel eyes. A tint of pink could be seen on Erza's face. That smile of him always makes her cheeks warm. Realizing how close Gray was to her, she quickly shoved him back. "Not this close Fullbuster!"

"Well now that's settled, I'll be on my way to first period. See you soon Erza." Gray waved before walking away and thrusting his left hand into his pocket.

Erza couldn't help but to smile and look at his back as he slowly disappear in the sea of students. She picked up the hat and dusted it. She quickly put it back on her head and made her way to her homeroom. 'I can't admit it in front of him that I look better without this. But that is from _his_ opinion. I wonder what Lucy and the others would think of me with this hat. I know that they'll say I look pretty. Maybe I should take this off and consider what Fullbuster said.'

She took off the hat and put it in her sling bag. "Yeah, I feel better."

* * *

**What ya guys think… horrible? Nice? **

**So review and tell us if the whole story should be published. We would like to know your opinion. **

**We'll tell a bit about the story: It's a story in Fiore High (A school we made-up). Gray works part time in a Dessert Café with Sting and Rogue. Erza is a teenage girl with incredible grades, have lots of talents and a lot of friends. The story is mainly about Gray help Erza mend her broken heart after she caught Jellal kissing and hugging another girl which results to them breaking up. GrayZa friendship at first but it will bloom to romance~**

**Tell us (by reviewing) if we should write and publish the whole story! We're still hesitating. We're not sure if you guys are gonna like it. But if you like this one-shot, we know that you're gonna love the whole plot! **

**PLEASE! Give us your feedbacks!**

**-ShiroScarletZice**


End file.
